Here For You
by xXDarkAngelKittenXx
Summary: Sequel to 'It Feels Like a Thunderstorm'. Amy comes to the inevitable truth that Sonic will never love her. When running blind to a lone tree on a hill, she finds comfort in the last person she'd expect it from. "You're never alone, you have me. I'm making this promise to you only, no one else..." Rated T for mild language.


_**Hi, again! Okay, I know what you're thinking. Why is this girl making so many one-shots instead of focusing on her story? The answer is simple…I've figured out a sequel for It Feels Like a Thunderstorm. Please, if you haven't, go read that to understand this a little better. So, hope you like.**_

* * *

xXx

xXx

_Here for You_

xXx

xXx

* * *

"Oh, good! Sonic, I found you!"

"Uh, look Amy now's not the best-"

"W-Wait! No, I just wanted to ask a favor."

"Yeah, a favor…"

"I mean it this time! Hear me out!"

"Amy, I'm not in the mood for one of you little dates right now. I'm busy…"

"Busy with what?"

"I have to…Knuckles asked me…Cream's having a tea party…?"

"Her tea party was last week, Sonic. You weren't there."

"Well, whatever. I gotta go."

"Sonic, I didn't even-"

"Amy, for the last time, I said not now."

"But, Sonic! It's not a date, I swear! I just-"

"Amy, look. You're a good girl, but this thing you have for me has to stop."

"But-"

"No buts about it! I'll talk to you when I'm ready."

"SONIC!" it was too late. The blue hedgehog was gone in his famous streak. A sigh escaped rosy pink lips placed in a frown. Jade green eyes watered, waiting to be released. Amy sunk to her knees, not caring for her brand new dress. "I just wanted to hang out…" she whispered after him.

The dams broke and tears ran down her face. Wiping them away as fast she could, she got up and ran. She didn't know where, she just ran. Not a care in the world…she just _**ran**_. The sun overhead disappeared behind rolling gray clouds, rain was sure to follow. But Amy didn't care. It would only match her emotions, gray and sad; lonely and cold… Sobbing to only herself, she came to rest in front of a cherry blossom tree atop a hill. Sinking to her knees once more, she laid on the grass and cried. Cried her little heart out.

"All I wanted to do was hang out! That's it! And still you run from me… I didn't even get to tell you…" Amy exclaimed sadly. "I bought a new dress…got my hair fixed…I put on make-up, damn it! But that's not even enough…"

Thunder crashed, the wind howled, whipping the branches and its blossom one way to another. _A thunderstorm…just PERFECT!_ she thought sarcastically. A light drizzle poured down on her in the next minute. It blended with the tears running down her face, hiding her face in her hands. Quills thrown around by the wind, make-up smeared, and heart broken, Amy laid there against the trunk of the tree. She didn't care…she had no one that would lead her out the rain. No one to hold an umbrella over her head. No one to care for the wilted rose hidden in the midst of storm. Alone in the middle of it, refusing to go away. There was no one…would there ever be?

~.~

The ebony hedgehog stood from afar, watching the pink female. He had a hood pulled over his head as he stood in the rain. He's been there longer than she had, choosing to sit in the dense forest surrounding the hill with the lone cherry blossom tree. It was sad -sickening almost- to watch his secret beloved ruin her perfect little dress and cry for the one who left her. It made no sense; chase after one who doesn't acknowledge her for who she is…or who she was. She'd given up on running after him all the time, but still approached frequently asking for friendly favors, ones such as this. A day out, it was all she was asking…but he wouldn't hear none of it. _Something I would've done a long time ago…_

"Will I ever find someone to be there for me…?" she said sadly, to herself. But he was there to hear her. He couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of just standing by and watching, tired of pretending it didn't hurt when she ran to him, tired of being in the thunderstorm that rained on him; just as it begun for her. He carefully walked up the hill, not wanting to scare her. Taking the jacket off, he prepared to give it to her. He cleared his throat, catching her attention.

"Sh-Shadow…?" Amy asked. It surprised her to say the least. "What are y-you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing…" he returned. Small talk; that was the best way to start, right? He held out his jacket for her to take, but she shook her head and turned away, wiping her eyes. _No is not an answer choice today, Rose…_ He took it, and put the hood over her head at least. Being slow at first, she put her arms in the oversized sleeves. Shadow took a seat beside her, not caring for the rain wetting his fur.

"Why…are you being nice?" she asked. Having the hood over her head, he saw that tears still ran down her face. Her mascara streaked in messy, jagged lines under her eyes. It truly was a sad scene.

"…You'll catch a cold like that." Shadow said. Amy went to wipe her eyes, but the cloth from his jacket covered her hands. "Go ahead, I'll wash it." he said calmly. So, she did; the black substance staining the gray fabric.

"Um…not to be rude, but…why do _you _care if I catch a stupid cold?" the pink female said. She sniffed, wiping her eyes again. He noticed how broken her movements were, so unsteady…

"To be honest, I normally wouldn't, but I guess seeing you so…fragile-looking, made me change my mind." Shadow stated. His usual monotone voice was suddenly filled emotion as he spoke. This side of him was different. Did she like this? _Get a grip, Amy. This is Shadow; the ultimate lifeform! He's probably just showing a little kindness, sympathy even…_

"Well…thanks I guess. You can take your jacket, I don't really need it." Amy said. Putting a hand on her shoulder, she stopped her attempt to take it off. For the first time that evening, their eyes met. He wiped the make-up and the remainder of her tear away.

"Keep it for as long as you need." Shadow said sincerely. Holding his gaze for just a moment longer, she looked down towards her shoes. The once shiny, leather exterior was covered in wet grass and mud, no doubt her dress was the same. "If it's alright, can I ask why you're out here alone?" _Though I'm pretty sure I know why…_

"Oh, right…yeah, I was…looking for Sonic." it was all she said.

"Come on, Rose. You can tell me."

"…" _Could I…? For once, I have someone to confide in, but him, of all people?_ She looked to her shoes again. "Okay. I wasn't **just** looking for him. I wanted to ask him if we could hang out, not a date, but he wouldn't even listen. Next thing I know, he's gone!" Amy shouted, choking back a sob. Just retelling the events hurt.

"And you ran here?" Shadow asked.

"Well, yeah! I wasn't going to sit there and wait for him to return…he never did, he never does! Why am I so stupid?!" she exclaimed throwing her hands around. For the moment being, in her fit of newfound rage in her sorrow, Shadow didn't exist.

"Rose-"

"NO! I am stupid! Why do I even try when all he'll do is run away! He won't even listen to me at all! Am I doing something wrong? If I am, what?! All I wanted was to hang out! THAT'S IT! But, no, mister 'fastest thing alive' can't even slow down to _**hang out?!"**_ Amy screamed. She was losing it, and losing it fast.

"Amy."

"What did I do to deserve this?!"

"Amy!"

"He won't talk to me, what the hell does a girl have to do to get his attention?!"

"**AMY!**"

"What?!"

The ebony hedgehog took a hold of the raging female, looking her in the eye. "Amy, you need to calm down…why are you letting this get to you?"

"Don't you see? I have nobody! Everyone is either busy, just don't feel like it, or too young! Cream is just nine, her bedtime is eight, what am I supposed to after that? I'm seventeen, I have no parents, and I barely have a job or money! Rouge is too grown and club-happy to do anything I want, Knuckles is always guarding that stupid rock, Tails is always busy! Who am I left with? Just myself…" Amy sighed, letting her hands fall in her hands as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

Shadow went to comfort her, but was pushed back as she laid against the moist grass to cry again. It hurt seeing her like this; how one could invoke such sorrow in one girl. It hurt knowing he's had the same pains getting over Maria; how he cried yelling for her to come back…before he shut himself away from the world. He remembered Space Colony ARK, how the one before him made memories from the past resurface from just a simple plea. Maria wanted him to have a chance at happiness, whether she could there with or not, and sacrificed her life so he could live his in _**happiness**_. He had to keep his promise to her and the little rose here in the rain…

"I'll never be loved…I'll never have anyone to be there…I'll never-"

"Amy, stop this already." Shadow interrupted. The sobbing stopped as she sat up and looked at him, his tone was harsh. She was **crying** and he dared raise his voice at her?

"What is your problem? It's not like you care. If anything, you're showing sympathy because of how pathetic I look." Amy snapped.

"I'm not showing sympathy. If I was, I would've given you my jacket and left. I wouldn't be sitting here in the rain while you have my jacket talking to you. And for you to say I didn't care? What do you call this then?"

"You're just being nice…"

"Am I? If being nice is all I am, then why isn't **Sonic **being nice? Why did **he **leave you, while **I** came to your aid? If all I am is nice, then why am I here?" Shadow questioned.

"…" She glared at him. Is this supposed to be helpful? All it did was make her realize how truly pathetic she was. Sitting out there under a tree with someone's jacket in the rain, ruining her dress, ruining her face, ruining her shoes.

"Can't you see that I care…?" Amy looked away when he said that. He was admitting to caring for her and all she's done is yell at him…well, she had her mindless rant in front of him, but he was still there. She started to cry silently as she threw herself into his arms. She didn't mind his wet fur, hers was wet when he got there. He returned the embrace, shushing her.

"I'm so sorry, Shadow…I didn't mean any of it, I swear. I was just…so miserable. Do you know what it's like to love someone not knowing if they'll ever love you back…?" she asked sadly. Oh, if only she knew…but not now. Not today.

"Yes…I do. But, I'll be here for you. I'll be here, under this tree, whenever you need me. If I'm not, call for me and I'll come, rain or shine. You're never alone, you have me. I'm making this promise to you only, no one else. No more crying, please…"

"You'll be here…just for me?"

"Yes."

With watery jade eyes, Amy leaned up and kissed Shadow's damp muzzle as a thank you, too choked up from her tears. Resting her head on her chest, they stayed that way until the storm finally passed…

~.~

"Hi, Sonic…" The blue hedgehog jumped. Looking behind him, Amy stood in her new dress, ruined from rain, mud, and grass. She didn't care about her appearance, it would be the last time she tried to impress this hedgehog.

"Amy! What happened to you?! Are you hurt, are you sick, are you-"

"I'm fine. Thank you." she said calmly.

"Good…is it something you want? Need a ride home?"

"No, no. No more favors. I just came to tell you that I've given up." Amy stated proudly. This confused the blue one as to what she meant.

"Uh…I'm sorry. I don't follow-"

"I mean, I've given up on us. It's obvious that you don't love me. I get it. I won't chase you anymore, I won't ask for favors, I won't ask to hang out. You'll have your peace," Amy said. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she went to continue, "But I want you to know something. No matter what, I'll always be there if you need me. It doesn't matter that you were barely there for me. I'm your friend and I can finally accept that. I have someone to be there for me, now." she looked behind him at the dark figure in the shadows watching.

"But, Amy…I don't understand. Just like that, you're giving up?" Sonic asked dumbfounded.

"No…I had help. They made me realize that there is someone here to lead me out the rain and hold an umbrella over my head… This is not a goodbye, Sonic. But a thank you for also helping me. When one door closes, another opens…you just have to find it. I've found it…and I hope you find yours. See you later…Sonikku." and with that, she walked ahead of him, heading home.

* * *

It's been a month. A month since Amy spoke her last words to Sonic, since she's visited the cherry blossom tree. She was starting over. It hadn't dawned to her that Shadow was really saying he loved her in his own way. But, he watched over her, so that would be enough for now. Amy found someone to occupy her time; a guy by the name of Devlin. He was like Sonic in every other way. She reminded herself of her talk with Shadow, though…it never left her memories. She'd go to him when she needed the comfort, she wanted to focus on moving forward with her life, and that's what she did. She found her peace in Devlin, it was comforting to know she had _someone else_ who to care for her. But, the main problem with their relationship was that he had started college by the time they'd met and she was just in her senior year of high school. Amy knew there was the temptation of college girls, but he said he wouldn't let it get to him...

~.~

"What do you mean it's not working out?"

"_**I mean, this thing we got going on…I can't do it. I have nothing against you, but you're too young. I'm a guy who likes to know when to expect to get some, but I can't wait years until you're old enough to marry. I want to wait, but…I can't. I'm sorry."**_

"So, that's it? You're only eighteen…we can work this out somehow, right?"

"_**No, Amy, we can't. I'm in college now, surrounded with college girls **_my age_**. It doesn't look good for me dating a high school girl. I need a rep and you're hurting it."**_

"Because I'm too young…because you can't resist temptation…because you have an ego…"

"_**Okay, hearing you say it...doesn't sound all to good. But, **__**I won't forget you. Honestly, you're the only true girlfriend I've had."**_

"You're just saying that, Devlin. But, it's fine. I understand."

"_**Thanks, Amy. One last 'love you'?"**_

"…Love you, Dev."

"_**Love you, too, Amy."**_

~.~

It was late at night. The moon shined bright against her rosy pink fur. The night wind nipping at her, foolish enough to forget her own sweater. But he'd bring one for sure. She stopped at the bottom of the hill leading to her- **their** cherry blossom tree. He wasn't there. Sighing, the female continued up and sat against the trunk of the tree. Feeling tears prick at her eyes, waiting to burst, a barely audible whisper came from her lips…

"Shadow, where are you…?" she heard nothing but the wind. But he promised…he'd be there…

"I'm right here, Rose." She found him sitting next to her, arms open. Letting the rivers flow, she cried in his arms. He held her close, not letting her go. "I'll _always_ be here for you…"

_**Fin! How's that for a sequel? I'm actually thinking of doing a part three…what do you guys think? I can't give any spoilers, but you can probably guess what comes next… So, leave a review, gimme some thoughts and whatnot. Until next time… -D.A.K**_


End file.
